


I Don't Like Girls

by elysenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, free! iwatobi swim club, nitori aiichirou - Freeform, they are so gay for each others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenpai/pseuds/elysenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ ʀɪɴᴛᴏʀɪ } This couldn’t be happening. Akiko didn’t /love/ Rin! No, no, no, no, no! Aii suddenly felt panic rushing through him. She didn’t have the right to love Rin because… because… Nitori Aiichirou was already crushing on Matsuoka Rin. {One shot settled after the prelims of the first season of Free!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Girls

 

        Nitori Akiko was the bubbliest and nicest girl you could ever meet. But for Aii, she was the most annoying sister on Earth. To be more precise, she was the most annoying  _twin_  sister on Earth. She was loud and always overacting about the smallest things, but it didn’t mean that Aii didn’t lover her less. Moving to the dorms of Samezuka Academy was a little vacation for him. Life was peaceful; Rin, his roommates, was quiet and distant at times, but he couldn’t wish for a better match.

        But it was on Saturday morning that the quietness was disturbed with enthusiast knocks on the door of the room 210. The weird rhythm of the knocks could only be one person: Nitori Akiko. Aii got down from his bunk and opened the door, revealing his twin sister.

        “Nii-san!” She threw herself in Aii’s arms. He had to take a step back so she wouldn’t knock them both on the floor.  
        “Aki, what are you doing here? Does mom and dad know you’re here?” Aii asked, grabbing her by her shoulders.  
        “Calm down, I am just visiting you; I didn’t run away from home!” She pouted. Aii sighed and stepped to the side, inviting her inside. She immediately dropped her bag and her coat on the floor and went to her brother’s messy desk. “Is it what you’re studying?” She asked and took a book from the desk. “Looks boring.” She mumbled.  
        “Don’t touch my stuff!” Aii said taking the English book Aki had in her hands. She then looked around the room and turned to her brother.  
        “Don’t you have a roommate? Is he in the swimming team too? Is he ho-“ The door of the room opened at the same time. Rin stepped inside and froze at the sight of Akiko. He rubbed his eyes; there was two Nitori Aiichirou standing in the middle of the room. What was happening?

        Aii turned to his sister to present her to Rin. “Aki, are you okay?” He put a hand on her shoulder. Aki was frozen, eyes stuck on Rin. He was the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes upon. Her cheeks reddened and she couldn’t do anything but stare at him.

  

_It was love at first sight._

    
      “Aii, who’s that?” Rin asked while closing the door behind him. He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the intense staring of the second Nitori.  
        “Ah, senpai! This is my twin sister: Nitori Akiko. Aki, this is my roommate, Matsuoka Rin.”  
        “Nice to meet you, Nitori-chan.” Rin smiled softly. Akiko’s heart melted. That smile. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Her cheeks were still flaming hot and she bowed slightly, mumbling a sort of ‘nice to meet you, too’, always staring at him.  
        “Ah, Rin-senpai, excuse her; she has always been a little shy around people.” Aii said grabbing his sister’s stuff and grabbing her hand. “I’ll be back in a moment!” He said to Rin while dragging his sister outside of the room.

        Once outside, Aii dropped Aki’s bag and coat on a bench and turned to the girl who had now a slight blush on her cheeks and a dumb smile spread across her face.

        “Are you alright? What was all that staring about?” Aii asked pretty much annoyed with the weird behaviour of his sister. She was the kind of person who would introduce herself first and talk too much. It was the first time that she had been quiet like this when meeting someone new.  
        “I think I’m in love, nii-san.” She said sitting down on the bench and sighing happily.  
        “Wait, what?” She couldn’t be in love with…  
        “Aaaah~ Matsuoka-san is so handsome! You never told me that, nii-san! If only I knew you had such a gorgeous roommate, I would have visited you sooner!”

        This couldn’t be happening. Akiko didn’t  _love_  Rin! No, no, no, no, no! Aii suddenly felt panic rushing through him. She didn’t have the right to love Rin because… because…  
 

Nitori Aiichirou was already crushing on Matsuoka Rin.  
   
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

        Next Friday, Aii was practicing longer than everyone at the pool with another first year. He couldn’t qualify for Regional, so as soon as the team got back to Samezuka after the Prelims, he decided to work even harder to make it past Prelims next year. Regionals gave him so much motivation, he could only think about improving his time.

        While Aii was practicing hard, Rin was in his room, laying on his bed and reading a book for his English class. He was interrupted by energetic knocks on his dorm door. He got up and opened the door.

        “Oi, no need to knock like tha- hey!” A small fist hit his chest. He looked down to see his roommate’s blue eyes. But the long purple-ish-grey hair didn’t belong to Aii, but to Akiko.  
        “I-I am so s-sorry, Ma-Matsuoka-san!” The girl bowed at a 90 degree angle, feeling her cheeks getting hotter than the sun.

  
_She touched his chest._  
 

        Just thinking about it, she felt her ears starting to heat up too! A soft, strong and muscular chest… She wondered what it looked like without a shirt on… Oh my, that thought was the end of her! Now she could even feel her neck getting red. Stupid Akiko, why such thoughts at times like this?

        Rin chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder to make her stand straight. He could see the redness of her face and couldn’t help but smile. “It’s okay, don’t worry. You came to see your brother?” Yes. She came to see Aii, hoping Rin would be there because she could see him for a short time and her twin brother would probably drag her outside of the dorms, lecturing her about how she must not walk around at this time of the day, but since she saw Rin last Saturday, she couldn’t help herself. Her notebooks were full of hearts with Matsuoka-san written inside them. She was spacing out in classes, thinking about Matsuoka-san. She had cursed at herself many times because she didn’t go to her brother’s competition. She would have had the chance to see Matsuoka-san. Shirtless. In a swimsuit. Oh no, the redness on her face deepened. She then realized that Rin was waiting for an answer. She looked up at him. Unable to talk, hypnotised by his red orbs, she nodded. “Aii is still at the pool.” Rin said, scratching the back of his neck. “He shouldn’t be too long, wanna come inside?”

        Time stopped for Nitori Akiko. Matsuoka-san was inviting her inside the room. Alone. With him. She nodded again and Rin stepped to the side to let her enter the room. The tall boy closed the door behind her and went back to his bed. Akiko was feeling a little uneasy. She could still feel her cheeks burning. She tightened her grip around her bag straps and looked at her feet.

        “Don’t just stand there.” Rin chuckled. “Come and sit down.” Her head snapped up. Rin was inviting her to sit. On his bed. With him. She nodded and sat at the end of his bed. Rin could feel how tensed she was. The poor girl. “So, Nitori-chan-“  
        “Aki.” Rin looked at her confused. “Uh, you c-can call me Aki” She smiled shyly.  
        “Okay… So, Aki-chan.” Rin smiled. “You must have a lot of stories about Aii, am I right?” She looked at him. Oh yes, she had a lot of embarrassing stories about her brother. Lot of them.  
        “Yes, I do.” She smiled mischievously.

   
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

        Aii was exhausted. He could feel every muscles of his body aching. All he wanted was to collapse into his bed and wake up late tomorrow morning. As he approached the door of his room, he heard chuckles coming from the other side. He leaned closer and pressed his ear against the door and heard a female laugh. This laugh could only belong to one person.

        “Aki?!” Aii shouted as he opened the door of the dorm. He found his sister with his roommate, both laughing. Both sat on Rin’s bed. Both really close to each others. “What are you doing here?” Aki looked at her brother and smiled.  
        “I wanted to pay you a little visit, but you weren’t there, so Rin-san kept me company!” Rin-san. How come she was so  _familiar_  with him? How come she was so  _close_  to him already? Aii was so mad at her. How dare she try to steal Rin away from him? Without noticing, Aii had clenched his fists and was glaring at his sister with a killer glare.  
        “Are you alright, Aii?” Rin looked at him with furrowed brows. “Did you overwork yourself again?” He asked with a soft chuckle. Aii grumbled something and took a step closer to his sister.  
        “It’s late. Time to go home, Akiko.” He needed to get her sister away from Rin.

        Yes, he was jealous. He was jealous that his sister, in such a short amount of time, could get close to Rin how he wanted to be. It took him a full semester before Rin could open up to him, and even when he was doing it, he was always angry and violent in the end. Aii was there for him since the beginning, even at times when he sensed he was annoying his senpai. But he didn’t give up on him. He was always there for him. And his sister? It was the second time they were meeting and there she was, laughing with him like a childhood friend! Aii supported Rin, always cheering him up when he looked unhappy with his swimming. He helped him doing sit-ups when Rin asked him to. He also helped him with his homework when swimming practices were eating all his time.

  
_He has always been there for Rin._

_Akiko wasn’t. He was._  
 

        “What is wrong with you, nii-san?” She asked standing up. Aii walked to the door and opened it, gesturing to his sister to get out.  
        “Mom will be worried. I’ll walk you to the train station.” He firmly said. Taken aback, it took a moment to Akiko before she could move. Her brother has always been soft and nice with her. Who was that cold boy standing in front of her? She puffed her cheek in anger. She took her bag that was beside Rin’s bed before turning to him.  
        “I’m sorry Rin-san, I guess I’ll see you another time.” She bowed apologetically and hurried outside the room. She was so mad at her brother. How could he do that to her? She was getting close to the boy who was occupying her thoughts 24/7. They were laughing together and having a good time! She was finally acting normal around him, not blushing like if her head was about to explode. Aii catch up to her and the walk from Samezuka to the station was a long, silent and awkward walk. The station was in their sight and Akiko decided to face her brother.  
          
        “What is wrong with you? What was that all about?” She asked clenching her fists.  
        “I could ask you the same question!” Aii snapped back.  
        “I was just hanging out with Rin-san! There’s nothing wrong about that?  This is how you get closer to someone you like!” These words hit Aii hard.  _Someone you like._

 

        “You don’t like Rin-senpai” He mumbled.  _You don’t like him like I do._  
        “What did you say?” Aki crossed her arms on her chest. She was so mad at her brother for getting between Rin and her. He was the perfect guy for her: nice, tall and handsome. He was simply  _perfect_!  
        “Y-You can’t like Rin-Senpai!” Aii said louder so she could hear it. Confusion spread across his sister’s face.  
        “What? Why?” He couldn’t just tell her that he was crushing on him since he entered his dorm and saw the tall burgundy haired man standing in the middle of the room. He couldn’t tell her that he had fallen for him as soon as he presented himself and asking right after if he didn’t mind to take the top bunk since Rin preferred the bottom one. He couldn’t tell her that he was jealous that she could have gotten closer to him in such a short amount of time while it took him months before Rin could even open up to him. He couldn’t tell her that he wished Rin shared the same feelings as him. He couldn’t tell her that he wanted Rin to be _his_.

        Aii opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn’t know what to tell to his sister. He knew he would have to hurt her feelings so she could let go of Rin. He knew telling her the truth would be the best option. But that would mean he would have to come out of the closet at the same time. He definitely didn’t want that. Not now at least.

        Akiko unfold her arms and let them fall besides her. She lowered her head. “I get it.” Aii looked at her with a little rush of panic began inside him. Oh no, did she figure out herself? Aki was good at finding out things in people especially her  _twin_  brother. Did she read Aii’s feelings? “He already likes someone, right?” She lifted her head up and he could see tears threatening to fall. He was so relieved. And then panicked again at the sight of his sister crying. He walked up to her and embraced her in a warm hug. She gripped the back of his swim team jacket and muffled a sob in his shoulder.

        “Aki, don’t cry. Please, stop, I hate it when you cry.” He whispered, stroking the girl’s hair to calm her down. She was heartbroken even before there was something between Rin and her. But Akiko had always been intense and she was always falling for a new boy each week. In one week, she would call him, telling him she had found the man she wanted to marry and have kids with him and it would only be a stranger she saw in the train on the ride home. She was heartbroken because she thought Rin liked someone else. If only it was that. If only she was crying for a legit reason and not because her brother was unclear and jealous over someone. He knew Rin could like whoever he wanted. He knew he should have told his sister the truth, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. They stayed in each others’ arms for a few minutes before Akiko finally broke their embrace. She whipped the tears on her cheeks and tightened the grip on her bag.

        “Thank you, nii-san for telling me this early. It would have hurt even more if I had confessed to him.” She chuckled sadly. What, she planned to confess to him? Already?  
        “Go home, now. Mom and dad will be worried; it’s late.” He patted her head softly and she nodded before leaving for the train station, waving Aii goodbye.

          
        Now, he had to face Rin.

   
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
 

        A few days passed and Akiko never showed up again at the door of the room 210. Aii was relieved in some way. Rin never talked about his behaviour, kicking his sister out of the room. He did remind him of some embarrassing stories his sister shared with him from when they were younger, but that was all. Then one night, Aii was helping Rin doing his usual sit-ups in his bed, his hand on his ankles so they could stay in place. Aii was lost in his thoughts, wondering if he should have told his sister about his feelings for Rin. Maybe she could have helped him out. He knew she wouldn’t have judged him; she was the last person that would ever judge his life choices.

        “Oi, Aii!” Aii snapped back to reality. He never noticed Rin talking to him for the past few minutes. “Something wrong?” He asked never stopping his sit-ups.  
        “No, everything’s fine.” He replied, looking at his hands on Rin’s ankles.  A few minutes of silence passed before Rin spoke out again.  
        “What was that all about last Friday with your sister?” Here we go. Aii slightly tightened his grip around Rin’s ankle. The red haired man sat up on his bed, waiting for the boy to answer. “I asked: what was that all about last Friday? Why did you get so mad at your sister?” Aii opened his mouth and closed it right after. He didn’t know what to answer.  
        “Senpai, I-I…” Tell him everything or lie to him like he did to his sister? No. He  _couldn’t_  lie to Rin. He just couldn’t, it wasn’t even an option.  
        “Tell me the truth, Aii.” Could he read his thoughts? Aii let go of Rin’s ankles. Rin’s eyes were anchored to his, waiting for the truth. He tried to escape his gaze by turning his head to the side. “Nitori. Look at me and tell me the truth!” Aii looked back at Rin’s eyes. Even if he started to call him by his first name not long ago, he wasn’t used anymore to his senpai calling him ‘Nitori’. Aii took a deep breath and decided to go with the truth.

        “I-I… I didn’t want her to get close to you… I know her… She’s falling in love with a new guy every week.” He chuckled nervously. “But I guess I just got a little scared because you seemed so… So close when I got back into the dorm. I’ve always wanted to be that close with you… I’ve always wished you’d let me in and be more open with me. I-I wanted to be your friend, Rin-senpai. And it took me a while before you would even acknowledge me and there she was, doing just fine and hanging out with you and… I guess I got jealous, because I- I… I… I was jealous of the way you looked at her.” The last part was almost a whisper. Aii felt his cheeks burning. All his blood was now in his cheeks. He lowered his gaze to his hands that were fumbling with each others on his laps. “I was jealous because I might be… I might be…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

  
_Because I might be in love with you._  
 

        Rin chuckled softly and patted Aii’s head before resting his hand on it. “There’s something you need to know about me, Aii…” Rin leaned closer to Aii’s face. “I don’t like girls.”

        Aii’s heart skipped a beat. He looked up at Rin, but his eyes met with his only for a few seconds before Rin’s lips crashed against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I shipped Rintori before writing this tbh. This is my first and only fanfiction of Free with no reader insert i am??????????????? I don't know I was never able to write stuff between the characters and i don't know why rip me anyway i hope you liked it~


End file.
